A strange visitor
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Set back when Kaito was still training under Chris at Heartland tower. He runs into young Kotori, who has lost her way looking for her father...


Looking around for her father around the expansive grounds of Hearland tower, young Kotori Mizuki felt herself tear up slightly.

She had no idea where she was at this point.

Taking her own liberties to try and find him on her own was getting to be a bit much. Ever since her parents had divorced, Kotori felt herself lose contact with her father worse than ever. Of course he was busy with work and all, but he could at least make some time for her!

She was his only daughter after all…

And having them cover up the entire afair with her mother made her blood boil.

Coming here initally she had rationalized she would just come in and talk to him. Ask if he wanted to grab lunch together or if she could maybe spend some time after school helping him out with his work.

But at this point, taking her time to meld over past feelings of betrayal, she just wanted to leave.

She was tired of feeling so helpless in his presence. To have him brush off her affections and tell her he was always busy with work.

She knew he didn't want a daughter. But she…wanted some kind of reason as to why.

Looking around for someone, anyone, to direct her out of here, Kotori sighed in agitation, tossing the lunch she had prepared into the trash.

After all this she'd just go check up on Yuma…he…always had a way of cheering her up by just being around. Sure he was a complete idiot, but he always had his game face on.

Though she didn't feel comfortable enough around the other to disclose her unease, Kotori still took comfort in the resilience of the other.

…he…had lost both his parents. What right did she have complaining about this?

Her mom was the most charming, put together woman she had ever met! Her absolute role-model, and wanted to grow up to be as good as her some day! Maybe even better.

"You shouldn't toss away perfectly good meals like that," a voice greeted her, causing her to clench her fists together. Oh she was not in the mood to be pleasant with anyone, especially when she was lost alone like this.

"It wasn't 'perfectly' good, thanks." she huffed, turning to meet a rather strange looking boy. He was only a bit taller than her, but by the depth of his voice, she could tell he was a fair bit older.

"Ah, sorry for interupting then." he smiled, offering his hand to her, "I'm Kaito, I live here with my brother. I…haven't seen you around here before?" he asked, not used to seeing other people around here, spare Chris. She couldn't be more than a few years older than Haruto, and seemed to be quite distressed about something.

His mother always stressed he be polite to other people, but he wasn't exactly the most socialble person.

"Oh…uh, Kotori. Nice to meet you I guess," feeling bad for being so abrupt with such a nice young man, Kotori took his hand and shook it carefully. She always thought suspenders were kind of dorky, given Tetsuo wore them all the time…but he looked kind of nice in them.

"Hello Kotori, so what brings you here?" he asked, releasing her hand to fiddle with one of his straps.

"Uh well…I was just trying to leave to be honest," she admitted, twisting a loose bang between her fingers.

"Oh, I can show you out if you'd like." he offered feebly, wishing Chris was there. He wasn't exactly sure how to talk to anyone spare him or Haruto. And this girl just showing up out of nowhere so upset…he…wanted to help her.

"Ah, could you?! That would be so great! Thank you!" she smiled in relief, grinning up at him earnestly. Kaito couldn't help but feel his confidence grow slightly, knowing he was making this girl a bit more comfortable. It must be terrifying for her to be lost all alone like this…

"Yup! Lived here for a few years now, and I know my way around here as if it was my own place." he stated simply, taking her wrist gently to guide her inside the building. "It's quicker if we go through the main hall, it'll lead us right out to the city."

"T-thank you again. Umm…but why do you live here?" she couldn't help but venture, hoping she wasn't getting too personal with him all of the sudden.

"Ah…well…" knowing keeping secrets from her would make him seem distrustful, Kaito shrugged and decided to give her a vague enough truth, "I guess this is where my father works. And well, I stay here because he's usually working and stuff…" he trailed off, not meeting her eyes. This girl didn't need his whole life story in one go…it might just make her day even worse.

"Oh! Really? So does mine," she gasped before she could stop herself.

"Oh, so you're 's daughter? Or…I didn't think he had a family—" Kaito was quick to cut himself off, seeing her eyes dim slightly.

"Mmm, I'm my mother's daughter." she grumbled, absent mindedly casting a glare down at the floor.

"I see, heh, he's really missing out you know? Doesn't deserve a cute girl like you anyways," he nodded, quickly embracing her in understanding. He felt disconnected from his father ever since his mother had passed on but…

He didn't all out abandon him.

Started by the sudden embrace, Kotori couldn't help but feel her heart thump pleasantly in responce.

What a…kind man she had stumbled across.

"Thank you…that is very kind of you to say," she sighed a bit dreamily as they made their way out the tower.

"It's the truth, and don't you think otherwise, okay?" giving her a quick smile, Kaito felt relief course through his veins as the younger grinned up at him in full flush.

"I will!" she nodded, squeezing his hand briefly. "I…have to go now though, maybe we'll see each other again some time?"

"Definetely! Take care," he acknowledged, giving her a brief kiss on the forehead. He was too used to being so close with Haruto, he forgot for a moment he was openly kissing a young girl he had just met.

"Y-you too!" she fumbled, turning away quickly to conceal her smile.

Even if she didn't come here for what she was looking for…something in that bright eyed strangers words reafirmed her position.

She was Kotori Mizuki. She loved her mother, and was happy with her just as it was. She'd Kattobingu it, just like Yuma. And just like this strange boy was doing.


End file.
